jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Justice League - Metamorphosis ''is an upcoming crossover created by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Green Lantern meets his old friend Rex Mason. But when Rex's employeer is furious with Rex marrying his daughter, Simon Stagg turns Rex into a hero called Metamorpho and tricks him into fighting the Justice League, Jeffrey, Jaden and the team. Trivia *Jeffrey's intelligence will be shown to it's fullest in this episode. *Rainbow Dash, will be with Green Lantern when he meets Rex Mason. Scenes Investigating *(Batman, Jeffrey, Bartok, Meowth and Pikachu arrive at the train crash) *Jeffrey: Hm... *Bartok: What is it you hope to find, Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: To see what really caused that train accident. *(They see a big hole in the bottom of the baggage car) *Jeffrey: Huh? *Bartok: See something? *Jeffrey: This hole was made by someone...or something. *Batman: *takes out scanning device and looks through it* *Pikachu: *sniffs around* *Meowth: *holds out a magnifying glass and searches* *Bartok: Wait! I see something!! *Pikachu: Pika? *Bartok: *points to a glowing purple chemical* *Jeffrey: ...? What the heck is that? *Batman: One way to find out. Get a sample. *(Jeffrey gets a sample of the purple chemical) *Bartok: Something tells me this is what caused the crash. *Meowth: You think that stuff is alien? *Jeffrey: I doubt it, but i guess we'll find out soon. *Batman: *places some of the chemical in a test tube* *Jeffrey: *thinks while watching* *Batman: ....! I think I know what this is. *Meowth: What is it? *Batman: Before I confirm anything, check the molecular struction, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: *mutters as he looks* ...! Mutagen. *Bartok: On a train cart?! Isn't that illegal?! *Jeffrey: Sounds like someone had some plans for it. *Batman: We better contact the others. *Jeffrey: *nods* Right. *activates his communicator watch* *(On the Watchtower) *Jaden: *sleeps peacefully in a chair* *Jeffrey: *on communicator* Jaden! Come in. *Jaden: *snorts* ...!!! *wakes up and to his communicator* Jaden here! What's up, big bro?! *Jeffrey: We found out what caused the train crash. *Jaden: I'm listening. *Jeffrey: It was a train cart full of mutagen. *Jaden: .....? Come again? *Jeffrey: Chemicals basically. Dangerous kind. *Jaden: You don't think that...? *Jeffrey: Yeah. Someone tried to bring mutagen into the city. The question is "why". Metamorpho teams up *Batman: I'll stay here and test this residue. Maybe I can find a weakness. *Jeffrey: So will i. *Jaden: *nods* Okay. *Aqua: *smiles* Good luck, dear. If anyone can find a weakness, it's you and Batman. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks, honey. *GL: *to Mason* Okay. But I'm keeping my eye on you. *Rainbow Dash: Me too! *Jaden: Okay. Let's get going! *plays the Spell Card Transcendent Wings, a pair of wings grow on him and he flies off* *Jeffrey: Good luck. *Aqua: *smiles and kisses Jeffrey on the cheek* *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *summons her Keyblade Glider and flies off on it* *Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* Okay, Jeff. Time to put that big brain of yours to work. *(GL flies off with Rex) *Jeffrey: Hm. Stopping the Monster *Batman: *on the communicator* Lantern! Jaden! We've got something! *Jaden: *speaks on his communicator* What is it? *Jeffrey: *on the communicator* We think we figured it out. *Batman: The creature's composed of artifical protein. We can destroy it with a complex polypeptide. *GL: Like a designer amino acid? *Meowth: Where are we gonna get stuff like that? *Batman: That's the problem. It'll take days to synthesize. *Jaden: Really? Is it true, Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: Afraid so. *GL: We don't have that long. *Xion: Hm... *Rex: Wait! Tell me what's in the stuff. I'll do the rest. *GL: Change into the polypeptide? Not a chance! *Xion: Mr. Mason, if you come in contact with that stuff, it'll destroy you both. *Rex: Yeah... You're probably right........... But I don't have time to argue. *emits a gas that knocks out GL, Jaden and Xion* *Jaden: *moans and falls down* *Xion: *moans and falls down too* *Rex: Sorry, pal. But Sapphire needs me. *Batman: Lantern!! Are you still there?!? *Jeffrey: Xion? Jaden? What's going on? *Rex: *takes a communicator* They're resting. What's the formula? *Jeffrey: Rex...if you get exposed to the artifical protein, you'll die. *Rex: I know.... But I need to save my fiancé. *Jeffrey: *sighs and shakes his head* All right. Aftermath *Aqua: *smiles* I knew you could find the monsters weakness, my cuddly dragon. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *smiles* I feel so lucky to be married to a genius. *kisses Jeffrey on the lips* *Jeffrey: *kisses Aqua back on the lips* *Xion: *smiles and hugs Aqua and Jeffrey as they kiss* *Jeffrey: *smiles at Aqua and Xion* *Xion: Daddy? ..... If I ever grow up.... I hope you don't become like Mr. Stagg was about his daughter... *Jeffrey: That will never happen, Xion. *Xion: *smiles* I love you, daddy. No matter what happens. *Jeffrey: *smiles* I love you too, Xion. You and your mom. *Aqua: *smiles* And I love you both as well. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Justice League episodes